Ada Kamu, Kamu Ada
by allihyun
Summary: [edited] terkadang, sakura juga butuh tempat bersandar. [sasu/saku/sara] happy belated birthday sakura


**Ada Kamu, Kamu Ada**

**warn: **_slow paced, maybe too much descript, plot lari-lari, slice of life, possibly OOC_

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto; Ada Kamu, Kamu Ada **©** allihyun**

_Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

_Dibuat untuk _**ulang tahun Haru—Uchiha Sakura ;)**

**Happy Birthday Sakura ^^**

**=w=**

* * *

Senja telah menggantung di ufuk barat. Jingga mewarnai alam semesta; membayangi atap rumah, berkas pada tanah merah dan sapaannya pada pucuk-pucuk daun. Pun, kaki-kaki manusia mulai bergerak di bawah sana, di atas tanah yang mulai kering, bergerak cepat menggapai rumah-rumah mereka. Di antara kaki-kaki yang berjalan terburu, ada sepasang kaki yang berjalan dengan cekatan menelisik di antara kerumunan. Kaki itu berjalan dengan cepat, ringan, seakan-akan ia selaku sayap pada tubuh pemiliknya.

Adalah Uchiha Sakura, si Pemilik kaki, yang tengah berjalan tergesa menuju kediamannya yang ada di ujung Konoha. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar seiring dengan jejak-jejak kaki yang semakin banyak ia tinggalkan di belakang. Sesekali dia tersenyum, menyapa beberapa orang yang dia kenal atau sekedar menepuk kepala anak-anak yang menyapanya dengan bibir terkembang. Peluh mulai menitik pada pelipisnya, sedikit lipatan mulai tergambar pada dahi yang tersembunyi di balik poni yang ia jepit menyamping.

_Harus cepat pulang, harus cepat pulang, harus cepat pulang._

Bibirnya merapal mantra tersebut, sembari ia membayangkan apa yang menunggunya di sana dan hal-hal yang harus dilakukannya kemudian. Penat menyelip di antara rasa lelah yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Hari ini Sakura menangani beberapa pasien anak lebih banyak daripada biasanya di klinik yang ia buka, ditambah lagi, wanita itu masih menyimpan sungkan karena harus menyerahkan beberapa pekerjaan pada asistennya sementara ia pulang lebih dulu untuk beberapa keperluan di rumah.

Bohong kalau Sakura tidak merasa lelah dengan segala rutinitasnya. Menjalani kehidupan dengan tiga peranan sekaligus—sebagai pemilik sekaligus praktikan di klinik anak, istri dari seorang Uchiha dan ibu bagi Sarada-nya yang berharga-bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Sakura harus benar-benar bergulat dengan waktu yang merangkak begitu cepat, sementara dia tidak bisa mengabaikan satu saja perannya. Seperti hari ini, ketika tanggung jawabnya di klinik belum sepenuhnya selesai (hanya tinggal merapikan beberapa arsip kesehatan, sebenarnya) dan di saat yang bersamaan kewajibannya sebagai ibu dan istri sudah menuntut untuk diberi waktu. Maka ia harus menentukan prioritas, dan Sakura memilih keluarganya.

Wanita itu mempercepat jalannya begitu mendekati jalan setapak yang menuju kediamannya saat ini. Kakinya kemudian menjejak tanah lebih kuat, sebagai tolakan yang dilakukannya sebelum tubuh sintalnya melompat menuju satu dahan pohon dilanjutkan ke dahan berikutnya. Menjalani tiga peranan dalam hidupnya tentu tidak membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan ninjanya, tentu saja. Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah mengingat hari ini Sasuke akan segera melakukan perjalanan baru dan putri kesayangannya yang baru menginjak usia tiga tahun, Sarada, yang masih belum sempurna sembuh dari demamnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk sampai di kediaman Uchiha, rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura langsung membuka pintu, melepaskan sepatunya untuk diganti dengan sandal rumah. Tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya ketika Sakura mengucapkan _tadaima. _Langkah Sakura terasa sunyi. Beberapa kali Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke dan Sarada, namun tidak ada jawaban. Pelan, ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Di ruang keluarga hanya ada beberapa buku dan mainan anak yang berserakan, mungkin tadi Sasuke dan Sarada baru saja menghabiskan waktu di sini. Langkah Sakura kemudian beralih menuju ke kamar pribadinya dan Sasuke yang ada di dekat ruang keluarga, hanya ada selimut Sasuke yang belum sempurna terlipat.

Setelah berpikir sebentar akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk membereskan beberapa kekacauan yang ada di ruang keluarga dan di kamarnya. Buku-buku ia tempatkan kembali di rak buku, juga beberapa mainan anak yang kemudian ia masukkan ke kotak mainan Sarada yang ada di pojok ruangan. Ia sempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum ke arah foto keluarga yang ia letakkan di samping jajaran rak buku. Di dalam foto itu ada Sasuke yang sedang membungkuk di samping ranjangnya mencium keningnya, sementara ia sendiri tengah menggendong Sarada yang waktu itu baru saja lahir. Terima kasih pada Naruto yang sudah mengabadikan momen berharga itu.

Begitu selesai membersihkan semua yang perlu dibersihkan Sakura segera beralih menuju kamar Sarada yang ada di samping kamarnya. Hati Sakura menghangat ketika dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berbaring di samping putri kecilnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sarada yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya, sementara mata hitamnya yang mulai setengah tertutup tak lepas dari buah hati mereka itu. Ujung-ujung bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas, rasa lelahnya terguyur seketika ketika melihat kedua permata hatinya tengah bercengkerama dalam diam yang damai. Pelan digesernya pintu kamar Sarada, berharap tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membangunkan keduanya. Namun ternyata Sasuke cukup awas untuk menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Tepukannya pada punggung Sarada berhenti sejenak, bibirnya hendak mengucap sesuatu namun urung ketika dilihatnya Sakura memberinya tanda untuk tidak bersuara. Laki-laki itu bergumam pelan ketika Sakura berbisik akan menyiapkan bekal untuk perjalanan Sasuke berikutnya.

Sementara Sasuke melelapkan Sarada di kamarnya, Sakura bergegas ke dapur yang ada di ujung koridor. Sesampainya di dapur yang sengaja dia susun dengan desain minimalis, Sakura segera memakai 'alat perang' berupa apron dengan noda bekas saos tomat yang tidak bisa hilang di bagian dada. Menurut Sarada apron itu sudah tak layak pakai, tapi baginya, apron ini punya sejarah sendiri. Sembari mendendangkan lagu _enka_ yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia dengarkan, tangan Sakura dengan cekatan menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan untuk bekal perjalanan Sasuke nanti. Sayur-sayuran ia cuci terlebih dahulu, dengan komposisi buah tomat yang ekstra banyak, tentu saja. Tidak lama kemudian bunyi pisau dengan talenan yang beradu terdengar nyaring di dapur kecil mereka, dipadu dengan letuan-letupan kecil dari air yang ia masak. Bau bumbu yang diracik mulai mengudara di sekelilingnya, menggoda indera penciuman.

Masakannya sudah hampir jadi ketika didengarnya ada bunyi kursi yang digeser. Tanpa perlu menengok pun Sakura tahu bahwa itu Sasuke. Presensi Sasuke terlalu mencolok untuk tidak dikenali, dan lagi, bukan baru sehari dua hari mereka membangun sebuah keluarga. Sementara Sakura membereskan pekerjaannya, Sasuke yang masih memakai pakaian rumahnya bergerak ke ruangan sebelah dan kembali lagi dengan membawa kotak obat. Pelan, ia mengambil gunting dengan tangan kanannya kemudian menggunting perban yang melilit tangan palsunya yang lain dengan telaten. Ia mendengar Sakura menegurnya untuk tidak melakukannya sendiri, tapi pria itu hanya menggumam sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sembari tetap melepaskan perban di tangannya, mata Sasuke diam-diam mengamati punggung wanitanya yang bergerak konstan dengan kegiatan menyusun bekal makanannya. Punggung ramping itu terlihat lelah di tengah kesibukannya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tergerak untuk memeluknya. Nalurinya sebagai pria sekaligus suami pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Apalagi sinar matahari senja menerobos di antara petak-petak jendela kaca dapur yang ada di hadapan Sakura, membuat siluet tubuh Sakura tampak lebih memukau. Tapi, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, pria itu hanya menelan ludahnya sejenak lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada lilitan perban di tangannya, mengabaikan nalurinya yang mulai menjerit liar.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sasuke-_kun, _ini biar aku saja yang menangani." Sepasang tangan ramping dan cekatan tiba-tiba datang menggantikan tangan kanannya yang kepayahan melepaskan lilitan perban yang melingkar di tangan palsunya dari ujung jari hingga atas perpotongan siku. Sakura kemudian menarik kursi di sampingnya untuk mempermudahnya memberikan perawatan.

"Hn, kau sedang memasak."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan membiarkan Sakura sepenuhnya mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

"Masakanku sudah hampir selesai, Sasuke-_kun_, kau bisa bersabar sedikit dengan menungguku membereskannya sebentar, kan?"

"Hn … ma—"

"Kautahu, kau terlalu banyak berkata maaf, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke bergumam ringan, dalam hati mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. _Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi begitu mudah bilang maaf_? Mungkin itu bentuk pengecualian, hanya untuk wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Apa Sarada masih rewel hari ini?"

"Panasnya sudah turun, tapi … beberapa kali dia menanyakanmu,"

Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan air muka Sakura yang tengah menunduk. Wanita ini seperti buku terbuka bagi Sasuke, mudah baginya mengetahui perubahan perasaan Sakura hanya dengan berada di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau pikir kau adalah ibu yang buruk, kau salah, Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab, lilitan di tangan Sasuke sudah selesai ia lepas. Kini tangannya bekerja dengan gerakan yang terlatih membersihkan tangan palsu Sasuke dengan antiseptik yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan. Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura turut mengalirkan cakranya ketika menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Ibu yang baik tidak akan meninggalkan putrinya yang tengah demam di rumah, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Ada aku di rumah."

"Ya, dan aku sangat bersyukur akan itu. Tapi—"

"Kalau kau lanjutkan kau membuatku terlihat menjadi Ayah yang buruk, Sakura."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mencapai puncak kepala Sakura,diusapnya pelan rambut merah muda yang selama ini diam-diam sering ia ciumi dalam tidurnya.

"Sarada anakku juga, aku juga bisa menjaganya. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku, aku Ayahnya, Papa Sarada. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sakura terdiam, di pelupuk matanya pelan-pelan terkumpul air yang siap ia muntahkan kapan saja. Perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu, berputar, berkumpul dan memecah menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil yang menyelimuti dirinya. Rasanya hangat sekali, menemukan seseorang yang menyediakan dirinya untuk dapat dipercaya. Apalagi pria itu adalah Sasuke, cintanya dan akan selalu menjadi cintanya.

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi.

Sakura masih perlu banyak belajar membiasakan diri dengan degupan jantungnya yang masih saja meledak-ledak setiap kali Sasuke bersikap hangat seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan. Bahkan seiring berjalannya waktu, intensitas kehangatan sikap Sasuke semakin membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Y-ya, tentu saja, ha,bodohnya aku,ha." Sakura buru-buru mengusap sudut matanya yang memanas sembari menyamarkan isakannya dengan tawa yang kering. Tangannya beralih mengambil perban yang masih bersih untuk dibebatkan pada tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya kembali dan membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas ia menopang dagunya,matanya tak lepas mengamati setiap sudut wanitanya.

"Tadi, aku ngobrol dengan Ino sebentar waktu di klinik."

"Hn."

"Obrolan ibu-ibu sih, bukan bergosip, kok. Errr … ya sedikit gosip, kautahu kan kalau Ino tidak bisa le—"

"A-aa—"

Sasuke sedikit berjengit ketika Sakura agak menekan ujung atas sikunya.

"Ah, di bagian sini memang harus lebih kutekan sedikit, kau tahan dulu seperti biasanya,ya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil kemudian tetap mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Sakura.

"Bukan gosip yang buruk kok, Ino cerita akhir-akhir ini dia sering pusing dan mual karena kelelahan. Mengingat pekerjaannya yang gila-gilaan, ditambah masih harus mengurus Inojin dan Sai sekaligus, oh dan jangan lupakan bunga-bungaan yang dia tanam di rumah, itu bukan hal yang aneh. Sebentar lagi musim semi juga, pasti mulai banyak pesanan yang dia dapat di rumah. Aku menyuruhnya untuk ambil cuti beberapa hari dari jadwal mengajar, tapi dia justru memarahiku. Kau ta—ah sebentar." Sakura mengambil gunting untuk memotong perban yang sudah mencapai ujung jari Sasuke,"—nah,sudah"

Tersenyum, Sakura terlihat puas dengan hasil karyanya pada tangan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk menyeduh _ocha_ hangat, satu tanpa pemanis untuk Sasuke dan satu lagi untuknya.

"Si Cerewet itu justru memarahiku karena katanya aku makin tidak peduli dengan keadaanku sendiri akhir-akhir ini." Sakura kembali duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan menyerahkan satu _ocha_ untuk Sasuke, "untukmu."

"Hn."

"Dia mempertanyakan kewarasanku karena kesibukanku yang membuatku jadi agak mengabaikan Sarada … dan kau, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya. Di hadapannya, Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya lebih tipis lebih dari biasanya. Sembari meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, Sasuke bergumam kecil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau banyak pasien, kan?"

Sasuke mengingat kali terakhir dia pulang, dia menjemput Sakura yang pulang malam dari klinik, sementara Sarada sudah terlelap di rumah. Padahal biasanya istrinya itu sudah ada di balik pintu menyambutnya dengan senyum yang terulas di wajahnya, jam berapapun Sasuke kembali dari perjalanannya. Selama beberapa hari di rumah pun Sasuke jarang mendapat waktu yang intim dengan Sakura, jadwal Sakura memang sedang ketat-ketatnya, ditambah lagi sekarang ada Sarada yang sedang aktif dalam masa perkembangannya. Tubuh gadis kecil itu juga demam beberapa hari terakhir karena pengaruh perubahan musim. Intensitas waktu berdua mereka jadi berkurang cukup banyak. Setiap kali Sasuke memeluk Sakura dalam tidurnya, tubuh wanita itu semakin terasa rapuh dalam dekapannya.

"Ya, kau benar. Akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak pasien, karena pancaroba jadi tubuh anak-anak lebih rentan terhadap _trance _seperti ini, dan lagi …." Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya tentang kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini di klinik yang ia dirikan, sambil sesekali menyebut istilah medis yang sebenarnya Sasuke kurang tahu. Tapi laki-laki itu memilih menutup mulutnya, hanya sesekali berkata 'hn' (kalau itu bisa dibilang kata), matanya fokus menatap setiap gerak-gerik wanita Uchiha di hadapannya ini.

Rasanya lama, bahkan begitu lama, Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu yang intim seperti ini dengan Sakura. Ketika mereka duduk berdua dengan Sakura yang bercerita dan Sasuke yang mendengarkan. Mungkin hanya hal sederhana, tapi Sasuke menyukai kesederhanaan ini. Sasuke senang mendengarkan Sakura bercerita, tentang apa saja, karena semua yang diceritakan oleh Sakura terlihat lebih berwarna di matanya. Bahkan ketika Sakura sedang bercerita tentang hal-hal yang bersifat monoton seperti sekarang ini; klinik, pasien, berkas, laporan, dan tentang rasa pesimisnya untuk bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Sarada. Baginya, bibir wanita itu seperti selalu bernyanyi, melantunkan nada yang hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mengerti sisi keindahannya.

"Apa kau akan memarahiku kalau aku bilang aku merasa lelah?" Sakura menggigit ujung bibirnya ketika menutup ceritanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena kau berhak marah. Aku istrimu, ibu dari anakmu—anak kita—tapi kaulihat pekerjaan rumahku akhir-akhir ini beberapa kali terbengkalai dan membuatmu kerepotan, bahkan Sarada demam pun aku—"

"Aku juga berhak memilih untuk mendukungmu daripada memarahimu, ehm—"

Ingatkan Sasuke kalau dia tidak pernah terbiasa berbicara dengan manis. Dihadapkan pada sisi diri Sakura yang denial seperti ini adalah tantangan baginya. Biasanya Sakura yang menguatkannya, kali ini adalah gilirannya. Dia tahu yang dibutuhkan Sakura sekarang adalah dorongan, supaya Sakura tetap tegak seperti seharusnya Sakura yang ia kenal.

Sakura tidak menjawab lebih jauh lagi, dia hanya mengangguk, mengusap sekilas ujung matanya yang mulai berair kembali dan tersenyum selebar hatinya tersenyum. Sungguh, hidupnya terasa begitu penuh dan juga hangat. Bagaimana ia harus menggambarkannya, Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia hanya tahu, dia beruntung memiliki Sasuke di sisinya. Sasuke membuatnya banyak belajar, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling belajar mengisi hidup satu sama lain, menguatkan diri yang satu dan yang lainnya.

Kali ini, biarlah Sasuke yang melihat sisi lemahnya. Biarkan saja ia yang bersandar. Karena ia wanita, dan juga ibu, dan juga istri.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku … ingin dipeluk."

Sakura tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk kemudian merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menariknya untuk berdiri lalu menenggelamkannya dalam dekapan Sasuke. Pelukannya sudah tidak sepayah saat pertama Sasuke memeluknya. Bau tubuh Sasuke langsung memenuhi dirinya; dingin, maskulin namun menenangkan. Sakura lebur dalam aroma Sasuke. Wanita itu merasa aman dan nyaman. Rasanya ingin seperti ini, terus dan terus.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kalau aku ingin kau tinggal beberapa hari dulu di rumah, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menekankan ujung dagunya pada puncak kepala Sakura. Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab, hanya saja matanya menilik kalender yang ada di tembok antara kamarnya dan kamar Sarada. Matanya memicing sebentar sebelum seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya.

"Hn, asal kau bisa kosongkan waktumu tiga hari ke depan."

Alis Sakura bertaut heran, kepalanya ia dongakkan untuk bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan lebih jelas.

"Ya? Tapi kenapa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Ingin saja."

Sakura ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi tangis Sarada terdengar dari dalam kamar, beberapa kali menyebut 'Papa Papa Papa' dengan lafal yang masih cadel. Sasuke akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan bergegas ke kamar setelah sebelumnya mengetuk dahi Sakura sekilas seperti biasanya, meninggalkan wanitanya dengan pipi bersemu. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak lebih lebar lagi, apalagi setelah matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada kalender di dinding. Ada tanda merah yang sepertinya sengaja disematkan Sasuke di tanggal yang Sakura sangat kenali.

Tiga hari dari sekarang, **28 Maret**, hari ulang tahunnya.

(_Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk bersikap manis_)

**[**_**end**_**]**

* * *

Fuah, akhirnya selesai juga wwww, maaf telat dari yang seharusnya but still … happy (late) birthday sakura babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (oh shit, keyboard angka satu-ku eror jadi ga bisa bikin tanda seru) (cry). Mohon maaf ya untuk hasil yang abals ini huhu, tadinya mau dibikin ficlet aja yang simple gak tahunya malah mbleber kemana-mana. Ow, dan Sasuke mungkin lumayan OOC … sengaja bikin dia lebih _tender _soalnya di bayangan aku daddy/sasuke itu lebih mature dang a se-tsundere masa labilnya hahahahahaha ((sasuke buang aku ke hatimuuuuw))). Ide bikin cerita ini sebenernya berawal dari spoiler LN Sakura Hiden di mana di situ dijelasin kalau Sakura buka klinik anak, wwwww, she is such an angel :* Dan lagi pengen sekali-kali bikin Sakura yang lagi mode denial terus Sasuke yang nenangin gitu aw aw aw

Moga-moga kesannya kena ya :')

Dan kalau misal ada yang penasaran _enka song_ itu apa, itu folk song khas jepang. Coba search di youtube aja ada banyak, hehehehe

Well, sekian deh ramblingan dari saya. Sekali lagi happy birthday sakuraaaaaaa my dear (tanda seru)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Ps: maaf judulnya alay wwww

**[edited]** :ada beberapa bagian yang saya edit karena ada kesalahan _trivia_ seperti tangan Sasuke yang patah harusnya yang kiri, bukan yang kanan. Beberapa kata dan satu paragaraf yang hilang, EYD, juga typo yang lumayan parah. orz. Oh iya, setting waktu di sini saya buat ketika Sarada masih usia 3 tahun ya (udah dijelasin sih di atas)

spesial thanks untuk: **Ice Fhaa, daffodila, caesarpuspita**, dan **lily (guest)** untuk concrit-nya, juga buat **kimmy ranaomi, nafidah, sjxjs, alexaryan55, GaemSJ** yang sudah mereview dan beberapa yang lainnya yang udah fav bahkan nge-follow O.O

_feel free to concrit my work :')_

**Story only= 2332words**

**2908duaribulimabelas, hometown.**


End file.
